Life Is A Mystery
by Cheli Forever
Summary: --UPDATED 7-22-04-- -SHOUNEN-AI WARNING- Sequel to Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover
1. Prologue

Life Is A Mystery

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. 

Sorry for making the prologue so short, but I don't want to give anything away.

* * *

Lavender.

That was the only word in the English language to describe the soft hue of the expensive canvas being held by slender fingers. 

Paper. 

Just paper, decorated with faded patterns and pictures. 

Only paper, light and smooth. 

Paper, in hand. Paper, from hand to hand. 

Calligraphy, elegant and flawless. 

Only words. 

Only black ink. 

_I know how you feel  
I'm sorry but it's real  
I know your pain  
like you have nothing to gain  
and nothing to lose  
but think before you choose  
Emotions are blinding you  
There is something you can do  
Believe and have hope  
And you will cope  
with the hard times you're facing  
Please stop pacing  
In a dark and lonely room  
Waiting for some doom  
to sweep you away  
Just accept you're here to stay  
with me for now  
I just won't allow  
you looking so down  
Flip the frown  
Where's that smirky,  
perky,  
special guy I know?  
I love him so...  
Where could he be?  
Oh, where are you, Kai Hiwatari?_

Only a poem.

* * *

I like this version better than the earlier one. Please review! Things will make more sense in the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 1: Catching Up With Kai

Life Is A Mystery

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Nor do I especially want to own Beyblade. 

**Warning: Some shounen-ai, or male/male relationships.**

****

* * *

"_...Where are you, Kai Hiwatari?_" finished a quiet voice. A certain slate-haired teenager looked up from his seat in the comfortable and expensive leather office chair, his fingers tapping lightly against the armrest.   
  
"Is this a joke?"   
  
He paused, and when no response came, he swiftly tore the paper in two, throwing the shreds skillfully into the garbage can, five feet away and leaning against the wall of the large office.

An awkward silence hung over the occupants of the office. The girl that had been standing in front of the spacious and tidy desk choked back a sob. She could already see her vision blurring from the tears.

Kai had been in a daze, staring at the pieces of paper sticking out of the garbage can, and suddenly realised what he had done. "Miho... I'm sorry - I didn't mean..." His words drifted off and he held out his arms.

Miho (1) walked around the desks slowly and hugged her fairly new boyfriend. (2)

But almost immediately, Kai was overwhelmed with this... feeling. Miho was his girlfriend, but... whenever they hugged, whenever they were just... together as boyfriend and girlfriend, it just felt... wrong. He had always felt their connection more as friends. Somehow. Miho sensed his uneasiness and pulled away from him.

"Miho..."

She stared a moment into his ruby eyes that had softened so much... Then turned around and walked out the door without a word, leaving Kai to reflect again.  
  
He had left behind so much in the past year or so. The Blade Sharks, his newfound friends, his team, his home, his dark past in Russia...

Tyson.

And deep within his protected heart, somewhere, he knew that was what was nagging him everyday. Tyson Kinoyama.

Kai had tried to create a new life for himself. He had gone to Canada, and found a large company that had been his grandfather's, not completely legitimate, was legally his property. It was barely a few days after he had found this company that he had found one of Voltaire's deserted, but well-kept mansions, as well as a spot for him as the head of the corporation, known as _Hiwatari Inc._ (3)

If the Bladebreakers had been keeping up with Canadian news, they would have seen how Kai was making major changes in the city of Toronto. For the better. But, or so Kai believed, his old team didn't even know he was here, let alone would they be keeping up with Canadian media.

Yet, as it turns out, Kai Hiwatari... was wrong.

* * *

1 - Miho is a name I pulled from _Knights Of The Zodiac_. Sorry, I can't make up names.  
2 - Before you panic (probably too late), this is still a shounen-ai story.  
3 - I suck at names. So Hiwatari Inc. it is.

Minor changes to this chapter have been made. Hopefully, you like. Enough to review?


	3. Chapter 2: The Bladebreakers Catching Up...

Life Is A Mystery

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. 

**Warning: shounen-ai.**

Sorry this chapter took so long. I'm sure you don't want to hear my excuses, so let's get on with the chapter.

Don't forget to re-read past chapters if you didn't do so already, I changed some things..

* * *

Chapter 2: The Bladebreakers Catching Up To Kai

"Tyson!" The boy ran into through the gate of the dojo-styled home, chestnut strands of hair flying, laptop tucked under one arm. 

Panting, he repeated, "Tyson!" 

"Yeah, what is it, Kenny?" Tyson asked as he slid open a door, waving for Kenny to come in. 

Kenny entered and followed Tyson to his room. Clothes were scattered here and there, and an empty suitcase lay open on his unmade bed. 

"Ha-Haven't you started packing yet? We're leaving first thing tomorrow morning!" Kenny stared at the suitcase as if searching for answers. 

Silently, Tyson slammed the suitcase closed, and lay down on the bed, using the suitcase as a footrest. 

"Tyson! Are you listening? Remember? We're going to visit Kai in Canada - and we're leaving early tomorrow!" 

Uncharacteristally calm, Tyson replied softly, "I heard you the first time, Kenny. And I didn't forget..." 

"Then... w-what's going on, Tyson?" 

Tyson paused, wondering how to tell his friend something he didn't understand completely himself. "I..." He looked at Kenny and hesitated. "I was about to start packing," he lied. 

"As long as you're ready and at the airport tomorrow," Kenny finally decided. He stood up to leave. "Sorry I can't stay longer, but I promised my parents I'd help out." 

"It's okay, Chief. Go on.. see ya tomorrow." 

--The Next Day-- 

"Where's Tyson? Our flight leaves in 15 minutes!" Max exclaimed, worried. 

"I'll go call him," Kenny offered, dashing to the nearest payphone. He searched his pockets impatiently. "Come on, come on.. here we go," he mumbled as he found a quarter. 

Slipping it in the machine, he quickly dialed Tyson's phone number. 

Ring... ring... ring... ring... 

Ring. 

Kenny sighed and went to hang the payphone up, when he heard the line stop ringing. "H-Hello?" 

A pause. 

"Hi Chief." 

"Tyson! What are you doing? Our flight leaves in 15 minutes!" 

At first, he didn't reply. 

Then, little more than a whisper, he said, "I'm not going." 

"Wha-? Not going? Why? Tyson-" 

Click. A long high-pitched beep. 

Kenny stared at the phone in stunned silence, then slowly hung up.

* * *

Review? Please?


End file.
